ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman: Strange Visitor (DC Orion)
Superman: Strange Visitor is an American comic book series, being publishing by DC Comics, being part of the DC Orion imprint. Characters Main * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - a young alien who gets raise by an kind and caring childless human couple who than uses his powers to became a superhero where most peoples start look up to him. Supporting * Lois Lane - a tough-as-nails reporter at the Daily Planet and Clark's co-worker/love interest. * James "Jimmy" Olsen - a part-time photographer at the Daily Planet who's often claim himself to be "Superman's Pal". * Jonathan Kent - Clark's protective adopted father * Martha Kent - Clark's loving and caring adopted mother * Perry White - the chief editor of the Daily Planet, an newspaper and news television company, * Catherine "Cat" Grant - * Ronald "Ron" Troupe - * Steven "Steve" Lombard - * General Samuel "Sam" Lane - * Lucy Lane - * Bibbo Bibbowski - * Professor Emil Hamilton - the head CEO of S.T.A.R. Labs who's often help out Superman on a daily basic. * Lana Lang - * Pete Ross - * Commissioner David Corporon - * Captain Maggie Sawyer - * Officer Daniel "Terrible" "Dan" Turpin - * Inspector William Henderson - * Chloe Sullivan - * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl - * Krypto the Superdog - * John Henry Irons - * Natasha Irons - * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy - a young preteen clone version of Superman * Jor-El - * Lara Lor-Van - * * * * Antagonists * Alexander "Lex" Luthor - the brilliant smart and industrialist, but secretly sociopathic CEO of LexCorp and Superman's arch-enemy. ** Mercy Graves - Lex's personal bodyguard and limousine driver who's very mysterious. * Vril Dox/Brainiac - a A.I. program who were once created by Jor-El before becoming corrupting and destroy Krypton, while also putting Argo City in a bottle, where he start having an obsession of seeking collecting knowledge in the entire universe. * Winslow Schott, Jr./Toyman - the son of a famous toymaker who uses toy-themed grimmick and arsenal to seek vengeance on those who wrongly accused his father. * Raymond Jensen/Parasite - a misunderstood and misguided criminal who get turn into an energy-sucking purple-skinned being. * Leslie Willis/Livewire - a high school dropout who gain the ability of electricity, but need electricity to survives which nearly somewhat coasts her some of her sanity. * Intergang - consisting of: ** Bruno Mannheim - the leader of the Intergang and one of Metropolis' most powerful gangsters who's seek to rules Metropolis criminal underworld. ** Whisper A'Daire - ** Dabney Donovan - ** Morgan Edge - * Bizarro - a failed, yet bizarre and opposite clone of Superman who shares the same abilities as him, but has those in opposites. * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite - a criminal mastermind who's transfers his mind in a gorilla's body where he mix with both brain and brawn, which make him a very dangerous opponent. * John Corben/Metallo - a English-American terrorist and former member of the Intergang who get turn into a robot after his fatal encounter with Superman where he is armed with a Kryptonite heart, which can only kills him. * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull '''- * '''Carl Draper/Master Jailer - * Valerie van Haften/Puzzler - * Robert DuBois/Bloodsport - a ex-FBI agent * General Dru-Zod - ** Ursa - ** Non - ** Jax-Ur - * Tobias Manning/Terra-Man - * Mongul - * Kenny Braverman/Conduit - * Doomsday - * K. Russell Abernathy/Kryptonite Man - * Oswald Loomis/Prankster - * Lobo - * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee - * Titano the Super-Ape - * Massacre - * 'Nathaniel Tryon/Neutron '- Issues # Origins, Part 1 - # Origins, Part 2 - # Origins, Part 3 - # Origins, Part 4 - # Origins, Part 5 - # # # # # Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Superman Category:DC Orion Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Comic Book series